Sonadow: Cop From Another Dimension
by YummyPotatochip123
Summary: Sonic and Tails are trying to find a foreign object that keeps appearing and disappearing throughout Mobius. Tails takes off to rest while Sonic ventures out to find the mysterious object that supposedly is some sort of a car. He later finds it and is surprised on who he sees in the vehicles. Both of them travel to another dimension to take care of some business. (Sonadow)
1. What are we Looking for?

"Tails, is this the spot?" Sonic,the fastest thing alive and the all time hero of mobius, asked his genius, kitsune brother, Tails.

"Hold on! ...Slow down I don't know what spot you're talking about!" Tails shouted with pants. Sonic laughed at Tails statement. The blue blur was speeding along the tall fresh green plains of his home planet like it was nothing. Smoke accumulated,acting like his tracks on the firm soil. Sonic stopped himself from going on super sonic speed,letting his brother catch up to him..eventually.

"Sorry Tails,you're just being slow for me. Catch up!" Sonic chided, smiling widely,feeling the refreshing wind caress his skin tenderly. The kitsune frowned, "Well sorry if I'm too slow for your taste,Sonic, but I'm not a freakishly blue hedgehog who had super speed given at birth!" he shouted once again so Sonic can actually hear him.

Sonic knew Tails didn't mean that, he knew none of his friends were normal anyhow. Tails having,well,two tails for instants. He being a fast hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna with spikes on his knuckles, Amy Rose summoning her huge and heavy piko hammer, Cream flying with her ears. Heck, he thought of every one of his friends,his mind went lastly to Shadow,his arch rival and sometimes enemy in special occasions. Especially when he bugged him to a race.

Shadow, the ultimate lifeform experiment, or at least,that what he proclaims every single time Sonic and him battle. Always trying to get dominance from the blue hedgehog,which Sonic didn't mind too much,it made things more fun in a way. Now that Sonic was thinking of the grouchy hedgehog, he hasn't really talked or seen him so much as he would like. A few weeks ago he did, since Rouge kept pushing him to visit him for some reason. The lifeform,seemed odd to put it simple. Seeming a bit out of character,but not too much that worried Sonic. He reassured Rouge she was being paranoid and over dramatic, Shadow was fine.

~~~~~~~~~ Flashback

"How is he? How is he acting now?" The female bat asked anxiously. Sonic waved his hand in a careless manner, "He seems fine,Rouge. I don't know what you're talking about that he's acting weird." He paused before laughing, "He's always weird!"

This didn't make Rouge too happy. *How dare he laugh at him when he is so not fine!* She thought. "He is not weird,he just acts in a different way than you and me,but I understand him a little." Sonic sighed and apologized to her while putting his gloved hands on her bare shoulders.

"Ok I'm sorry,Rouge,that wasn't funny because you are worried about him. But he is alright, Shadow is just being Shadow,mysterious and whatnot." Sonic said gently to her. Rouge didn't seem fully reassured,but nodded her head to the hero.

~~~~~~~~End of Flashback

Huh maybe there was something off about Faker,but I'm sure he's ok, right?*

"I wonder how Shadow is doing." He said out loud,expecting an answer from Tails, he received a shout once more.

"Sonic,stop! We're here,you're going way ahead!"

"Huh?!" Sonic snapped from his thoughts, quickly positioning his foot to where he could stop himself from ramming himself into a tree. Dirt piles started to form when he finally skidded to a stop. He sighed in relief,he was inches away from the thick,brown tree about to smack his hero face.

Tails paid no mind to his big brother,assuming he was ok. He had a squared shaped device in his hands with coordinates that beeped/shined brightly before fading away in a flash. The kitsune sighed in disappointment, "Oh not again,this is getting ridiculous!" He said in frustration.

"Gee,thanks for asking Tails! I'm alright,even though I almost ruined my handsome face!" Sonic said with a snort,walking over to the fox after he made his snarky comment. Tails kept staring at his device.

"Yeah that's nice,Sonic." He murmured. Sonic huffed before sitting down on the grass, close to his little brother's side. "What are we looking for anyway? You still haven't told me a thing,buddy."

Tails finally looked at the blue hedgehog before huffing softly he tapped a few buttons before a different screen appeared. Sonic cocked his head, while Tails started to explain.

"You see Sonic, my panel kept showing me strange readings of something appearing and disappearing throughout Mobius." He showed him the spots where the reading stated where the object or something sighted already, and where it should be now.

Sonic scratched his head,understanding but by bit. "Woah,really? Sounds cool, but why are we trying to find it? Is it dangerous?"

Tails shrugged,not too sure either. "I'm not certain, but I going to take it as serious either way,just to make sure. Besides it might be an object or a person,maybe both. I want to inspect anyhow,and G.U.N has been bugging me about it too."

"A person? Are they aliens?!" Sonic exclaimed,holding in his laughter. Tails sighed, "Maybe, but I don't think that's likely, I'm sure this mysterious object is coming from another dimension. Also,that could be offensive,Sonic. What if Shadow heard? He would beat the crap out of you."

Sonic shrugged before smiling. "Hah,you think Shadow can beat me?"

Tails rolled his eyes,but had a smirk on his muzzle as well. "I don't know Sonic, maybe he can."

"Hey,you're supposed to be on my side!" Sonic chuckled before adding, "But really a dimension? Oh chaos,I hope whatever it is,it's not going to cause too much trouble. I already beaten eggman 5 times this week!" He whined softly.

"Sorry,Sonic, but be prepared, it could be a new villain ready to battle you,much stronger than our villains here."

Sonic gave a thumbs up to him. "Heh,no problem,I love me a good challenge anyhow. I'll beat em!" He chirped. Tails laughed softly, his brother always had so much pride and confidence in himself, it was rather amusing when he was wrong at times.

"Good." Tails looked at his device one more time before squinting at his screen. "Huh?"

Sonic looked blankly at the screen, "What is it,Tails?"

"My readings says the object is like a car of some sort. But seriously,a car? I think this thing is broken again." Tails sighed,taking out his screwdriver to undo his device. Sonic chuckled in amusement.

"A car? It must be fast then,who knows it could be a time machine or something!" Sonic suggested in a joking matter.

"Why would anyone shape a time machine into a car?" Tails murmured while beginning to fix his machinery. Sonic gave him a gentle smile before saying, "Hey,Tails,maybe you should go back to the house and rest. Leave that device alone, I'm sure it works fine."

Tails looked at him with an agreeing expression. "I know,but what if this is actually serious? We can't waste time." Sonic placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You know what? Maybe I can still look for the strange thingy while you rest,I'm sure it'll be fine."

Tails looked unconvinced, "You sure you can handle this by yourself,Sonic?" Sonic nodded.

"Of course, I'm Sonic the hedgehog. It'll just be a bit trickier without my best friend to guide me." Sonic chided with a wink. Tails crept in a smile, standing himself up before walking off. "Alright then, just be safe and don't get into trouble."

"You deserve rest,pal, and I can't promise you that, but I'll surely try!" Sonic replied with one of his flashy grins. Tails laughed before waving at him,his tails swirling to pick him up from the ground to the sky, heading back to their home.

"Now,I just have to find that strange object,how hard can it be?

"Oh chaos, it's been hours without any trace on what Tails was talking about!" The hero whined to himself. He was walking along the sidewalks in Station Square, begging for some clue to come up.

"Maybe I should do this later." He murmured to himself, "I'm starving! Maybe I can get some chili dogs!" Sonic said with excitement,licking his peach lips already. He sped to another direction in the city, trying to find that diner with the best chili dogs.

It was too bad that his simple request would have to wait for a bit. The blue hedgehog was about to walk into the diner before his ears flickered. He turned around to see if they was anything mischievous going on.

He saw practically nothing, except there was barely any people in this part of Station Square. Sonic shrugged it off though. *Maybe it's somebody's birthday..wait why wasn't I invited!?* He again tried to get in the diner before his ear,once again,flickered. He was started to get annoyed at them,trying to stop them from moving by pinching the blue fur. "Geez, this only happens when something is going to happen, but I see nothing!"

In just like that, a huge ray of white light surrounded Sonic and the buildings near it. Sonic yelped,the bright light making his emerald eyes wince in small doses of pain. "Gah!" He shielded his eyes away from the surrounding light, shoving his hands on top of his eyelids. *How long is this going to last?*

The bright light soon started to fade slowly from existence, giving the blue hero time to adjust his eyes to his surroundings once more. Only specks of white was seen before going away all together.

Sonic hesitantly pulled his hands away from his eyes, looking left and right to see if something peculiar happened rather quickly, really desiring to have just one taste of a chili dog before doing anything major today. "Uh, I see nothing here. Oh well must be me imagining stuff,now onward to chili heaven!"

When he placed his hand on the doorknob..he heard an engine whirl to life without warning. Sonic sighed,releasing his hold from the knob before slowly turning back around. To his surprise,he actually did see a car just pop out of nowhere.

He stared at it in wonder, and in suspicion. "Is,is this the thing Tails was talking about?" Sonic rubbed his chin before sighing. "Man,why does the good stuff always happen when I'm alone?"

The car didn't do a thing to run him over,or to cause any damage to the hedgie. Still, Sonic kept himself in high alert,who knows who can be in that vehicle. Slowly and steadily, Sonic crept towards the car. Making little noise as possible. Only making small squeaky sounds from his red,buckled shoes.

As he kept going closer to the vehicle,he realized it was a different car than most vehicles here on Mobius. For one, cop cars that had streaks or black and white weren't made anymore, most cop cars had the logo G.u.n on them. Not to mention the usual dark brown or completely black color. This was the simple cop car. *Is this even from another dimension? It must be not so advanced then! Look it even has the light thing on it!*

He knocked on the top of the car,thinking maybe there really wasn't anybody in the car. "Huh,maybe this was way easier than I thought." Sonic crouched down to see his reflection on the dim and dark window,grinning to himself while stroking his quills. "Hey there good looking!" He piped, though he yelped when he saw a faint shape of a head turn to him. The blue hero instantly backed away when he heard the handle clicked.

Sonic clenched his eyes when the same flash of white light bursted when the figure opened the car door. "Yikes! Are you blind? How does that not hurt your eyes!" Sonic yelled at the figure who was getting off the car, not daring to open his eyes until the light vanished.

As same as before,the light faded slowly, the blue hedgehog opened his eyes hesitantly. Instantly,his jaw dropped,and his eyes widened on what he was seeing right before him. "What the?"


	2. Wasn't Expecting This

Smoke started to rise from the ground, steadily decreasing to make out some of the features of the mysterious fellow before him.

"Shadow?"

Shadow's gaze fell upon the baffled hedgehog. He cleared his throat before saying a single word to him.

"You are mistaken blue fur. My title is cop 5798 from planet Mubus." He raised an eye ridge when Sonic snorted before laughing.

"That's a good one Shadow, I didn't know you had a sense of humor!" Sonic said with laughs, obviously he couldn't hold it in.

"My name isn't Sh-."

"Mubus? Sounds like a cheap knockoff of Mobius! Or even that other planet,what was it called?"

"Listen-."

Sonic snapped his fingers,interrupting the look alike Shadow. "Oh yeah, Moebius! That was it! Oh but let me give you some tips on how to craft a perfectly good prank. From hedgehog to hedgehog..alien...robot...thing!" Sonic chirped.

Shadow lowly grunted, what was he talking about?

"Ok so first off, you can't trick anybody by just having a oldie cop suit. Say where did you even get that?" The blue hedgehog questioned the other. Mostly staring up at that black police cap setting onto the ebony hedgehog's black and crimson quills.

"This is a genuine unifo-"

"Oh wow,you even plastered your fake,and not to mention lame cop title on that badge you have there!" Sonic started to walk back towards the cop and the car,slightly alarming Shadow.

He flinched when the blue hero started to jab at his chest, clearly very interested on why Shadow was doing this. "Not bad though at your first try of doing a joke! I must ask,who made you do this stunt? Was it Rouge, or Knuckles just messing with your head again?"

"Please don't touch me." Shadow mumbled, Sonic's eyes widened. Instead of fulfilling his request,his finger kept on jabbing the light blue fabric of the ebony hedgehog's uniform.

"Woah! You said the magic word! Is this really you Shadow?!"

He growled before finally taking out a notepad from his black pants, and quickly scribbling something down.

"Hey,what are you writing?" As soon as Sonic asked this,he was immediately answered by Shadow slapping the note paper onto his forehead.

"Hey, that's no very nic-WAH!" The hero soon started to struggle to move, as if he was getting paralyzed! "Shadow, this is a bit overki-"

This time it was Shadow interrupting Sonic. "Listen here you vial criminal, you are speaking gibberish and nonsense,don't bother to confuse me. It won't work."

Sonic raised an eyebrow, "Wha? Criminal?" He sighed before continuing, "Shadow did you get amnesia again?"

"I had no such thing, I'm the one one asking the questions,not you."

"Do you realize who you're talking to Shadz? I'm Sonic! Sonic the hedgehog, the hero of this planet! You can't possibly forget that if you didn't have amnesia. Do you know who Maria is?" *This will test if he did lose his memory.* Sonic thought with a smirk.

Shadow had no reaction,not even a punch was given to Sonic. "Don't make up stories, I have you right where I want you to."

Sonic was actually a bit concerned. *Seriously? No backlash? Not even a 'damn you!* from him? Oh boy, he really must have hit his noggin! Maybe Rouge was right!* The hero felt a bit awful he didn't believe the female bat of Shadow acting strangely. "How about me and you visit Rouge. What do you say?"

Shadow narrowed his eyes,but not so much that is was threatening. "I have no idea who you are referring too,but I have no time for this. You're coming with me criminal."

Gloved hands reached towards Sonic,which the blue speedster narrowly avoided. Despite him not being able to move,there was no way Shadow was going to get him that easily!

"Don't touch me! What in chaos are you thinking? I'm no criminal!"

"Really now? Then I guess this evidence I have here on my notepad is irrelevant." Shadow questioned,holding out the pad so Sonic could see.

He squinted his eyes a little, Shadow's handwriting was very well done,but too tiny for Sonic to read easily. "Has been a while since I read something! Alright let's see…robbery of banks,houses, people throughout Mubus…"

Shadow grunted when Sonic chuckled again at the silly name.

"...Uhhh..WHAT?! I haven't done ANY of this! You honestly think I'm a peeping tom?!" Sonic said with a heated face, "I never stolen,or killed, or caused any other trouble!" He protested.

"False, now quiet down. I don't need any other commotion from you."

"Really I didn't! What kind of sick joke is thi-" Shadow unexpectedly threw the paralyzed hedgehog over his shoulder without any trouble.

"Stop!" Sonic whined loudly. "Why can't I move?!" He asked the other,failing to throw kicks at his rival.

Shadow answered briefly, "Remember the note paper on your forehead? It paralyzes a person so my job can be easier."

"That's not fair! Let me go! Uh bad touch! Bad touch! Help!" Sonic felt embarrassed that he,a hero,was asking for someone to help him. But he did think saying 'bad touch' was hilarious.

"Shhh, we're only going to go for a little ride,hedgehog. Nothing else."

"Something tells me that's a flat out lie!" Sonic's eyes darting toward the car before talking back to Shadow. "Now that I notice...that's a pretty tiny car...how am I,a growing hedgehog suppose to fit!"

"Trust me, it's way bigger in the inside. Now time to go, say goodbye to your planet,and dimension."

"No!!! Bad touch! Bad touch!"

It was already too late, Shadow ignored his strange and unusual statements and gently placed Sonic on one of the leather back seats. The blue hedgehog still protesting.

"You made your point Shadow, this is SO funny! Now can you quit it with the cop stuff and leave me alone with my chili dogs?"

Shadow himself sat on the front seat, checking that everything was in correct order. He started the engine before looking back at Sonic. "You're going to keep making comments aren't you?"

Sonic nodded while wiggling around his seat,hoping for a more comfortable position. "Yup, hope you don't mind if I tell you some jokes and stuff since you so want me to be with you."

Shadow placed his hands firmly onto the wheel,though not starting to drive. "I'm not interested in romantic relationships with people,especially with criminals." He said simply before pressing some buttons in front of him.

Sonic couldn't help but feel his muzzle go pink. "N-no! No I didn't mean it like that!"

"Don't feel embarrassed that you got rejected, you have quite a supply of choices in jail." Shadow said with the same tone, slipping these words from his lips like it was a normal conversation. "Now don't be alarmed, this isn't the car's actual state." He said before working on to actually start the police car.

"I'm not embarrassed! You're not listening to me!" Sonic slightly shouted when he felt the vibrating golf on throughout the car. "And I'm not going to jail!"

"I'm positive you'll find your significant other in no time." Shadow remarked before suddenly a silvery layer of metal appeared, making the bland and normal cop car look vanish.

"Stop talking about this!" Sonic yelled before gazing at the new techy,not so oldie car look went to view.

Shadow pressed a button on a remote to make a wide TV screen appear in front of Sonic. "There you'll have some entertainment to keep you away from the car's high speeds." He informed.

Sonic snorted before replying, "This car..is fast? As if! I bet I could ran faster than this hunk of metal!"

"You underestimate technology, this can travel at the speed of sound. I suppose you can't run so fast like that,can you?"

Sonic tilted his head, *Wait, speed of SOUND? He must be joking,no technology can be as fast as me!* "Actually I can ran that fast. Can't you?"

"Get yourself prepared,we're leaving..right

..now." Shadow ignored Sonic's idiotic question and instead powered up the car.

"Wait you didn't answer-"

The car immediately bursted into high speeds,making a loud sonic boom noise behind. Sonic sunk into the seats and tried his best not to scream.

"I told you to be prepared."


	3. Questions and Answers

"I told you to be prepared."

"Shut up!" Sonic desperately shouted at the other, clawing at the cushions so as to not fall or slip over.

Shadow tst before jabbing his head in the air a little to make his police cap not fall over his crimson eyes. "As you wish."

The blue hedgehog fought back his tongue to slip a snarky comment, now turning his head to distract himself.

"So how was your day?" Sonic chirped with a slight pant, finally after the longest 20 minutes of his life,(Which was saying something as rather reading one of Tails books),was comfortable at the high speeds they were going at. He noticed earlier that the whole vehicle went straight into a swirling white and blue portal, transporting them into a spacey scenery of the cosmos.

The ebony hedgehog viewed the small mirror he had under the silvery ceiling of the police car,looking at the blue figure who seemed less panicked than moments ago. "Decent." Shadow merely replied with a nonchalant tone.

"Wow,thanks for explaining the wonderful events you had this morning!" Sonic exclaimed with obvious sarcasm. *Even if Shadow lost his memory again, he sure still is as boring as ever!*

"I presumed you wouldn't have wanted to hark of all the paperwork I've done this morning,or do you?"

"Oh not really." Sonic chuckled, "Thanks for saving the boredom then."

He received no acknowledgement from his statement, Shadow was too focused on looking onward of the clear windows, really not wanting to have an accident in the middle of dimension traveling.

"Hey, so uh wh-"

"I turned on the screen for you,pay your attention to that."

Sonic placed a mocking pout on his lips. "Ok moody,fine." His emerald eyes darted to the TV in front of him, his eyes slightly widened when he saw a similar blue hedgehog like himself! "Shadow! Look there's another fake version of me! Looook!"

"I took note of that, I checked the channels to be age appropriate for you." Shadow stated before looking at him with a 'well duh' look.

"Gee thanks,dad, but I can watch whatever I want. I'm not a child." Sonic objected before shaking his head. "Not my point, why aren't you baffled about this? Maybe he did all that nasty stuff you told me about!"

Shadow sighed before unlocking a small compartment in front of his feet. His hands slipped onto a slightly dusty folder with the name 'Sonic' on the front. He briskly threw the file onto Sonic's lap. "Take a look for yourself, I caught the right blue hedgehog."

Sonic's face lit up, finally some evidence for him to understand what on Mobius was going on! Though it quickly vanished, the blue speedster's smile turned into a narrowed look. "I can't move, only a tiny bit of my fingers."

"Very well then." Shadow in a flash snatched the note pad paper still attached to Sonic's forehead. Sonic yelping in slight pain gave the lifeform enough time to push a button, an invisible force field surrounded the hero.

"Finally,yes I can move!" He exclaimed,lightly kicking the front seat to stretch his muscles.Sonic didn't pay mind of the force field,now having the file in his hands he carefully turned to the pages, and immediately cringed at the picture attached to it. "Uh why is this picture in the file?" Sonic asked with concern.

"It was the only picture I was presented with." Shadow replied, resuming to drive safely inside the long portal.

"But this one was awful!" Sonic whined, taking the picture from the paper clip and showing it to Shadow,which failed miserably when the force field made him sit back down. "Hey!"

"Relax, it's just for precautions." Shadow said,implying about the force field. Sonic scoffed.

"No,I mean why this picture? I look awful!" The picture the hedgehog was fussing about was an image of himself completely soaked in water,while hanging upside down. A tight rope clinging on his blue leg, The worst thing was Sonic's expressions, obviously looking tired from the dark circles under his eyes, but also dumbstruck at the same time. Sonic squinted his eyes, noticing another gloved hand in the corner of the picture,pointing at him in his not so memorable moment. *Who's that? He or she had fun taking this.*

His thoughts were interrupted, Shadow finally replying,"I was given this to my boss, hedgehog. I don't have the authority to question the photo."

Sonic cocked his head before replying, "You talking about that guy who tried to prison you back when you tried to help the black arms take over the world?" He asked, "General whats his name?"

"What are you talking about? No, you must be mistaking me for another."

"Mistake you for another black and striped hedgehog? I don't think so. And hold up,you're a G.u.n agent,of course you have authority to question stuff. *Heck you've been doing it since I met you.*

Shadow turned to him with a confused expression. "What's G.u.n? Is that another department of police time officers? Or the plant Mubus officers?"

"No, G.u.n the lame cop organization from my- no I mean OUR world." Sonic corrected.

The ebony hedgehog shook his head. "Then I don't have a clue on this G.u.n. organization. I work for the entire multiverse, what you're seeing now on the screen is different versions of you from the whole parts of space and time.

Sonic sighed in frustration,this was too much to take in at once,even though another version him,Zonic, told him similar things back when Scourge caused mayhem on the two planets,Mobius and Moebius. But in that point, Sonic just wanted to punch his doppelganger in the face. He even frowned when he saw 'sonic' do something 'uncool.'

"You sure this is a version of me? He literally tripped when running at just 400 miles per hour! That is just unSonic like!"

"You think that's bad, then I'm glad I didn't show you the other Sonics." Shadow said grimly.

"Kinda interested now that you said it."

"Just keep looking at your file."

Sonic nodded before a question popped into his mind. "Hey,who is your boss anyway? Is he a human or a uh Mubunus?" The cobalt hedgehog hoped he got the term for a person living on Mubus was correct.

Luckily it was, the ebony hedgehog didn't correct him at all. Though he did shake his head in denial. "I'm not permitted to share personal information with criminals,much less about my boss."

Sonic groaned immediately after that,slumping into the rather soft car seat. "Oh for chaos sake...I'm not a criminal! Please,tell me something!" As soon as he pronounced please onto his sentence, Sonic tilted his head. *Please? I said please to Shadz? Woah,I must be desperate!*

Shadow grew in silence,as if pondering if he could have maybe a little bit of trust for this strange hedgehog. *He hasn't tried to harm me in anyway for some time,unlike the other inmates I had in here. Maybe- no, this is your job,and you will take it seriously.*

"My boss is a hedgehog much like you and me." He slipped the words rapidly. Mentally he face palmed himself. *Darn it. Well that's barely anything important anyhow.*

"Oh,really?" Sonic wasn't expecting a clue,but he sure was grateful for it. "Gee, now how about other information about him or her?"

"Him." *I did it AGAIN.*

"He? Wow score one for me! I'm getting somewhere!" Sonic chimed with a victorious smile.

*Not for long.*

"What does he look lik-"

"No further questions, I'm driving."

Sonic rolled his eyes, *Well I at least got something, and boy this car ride is taking forever! But at least I can see the wonderful descriptions about myself!* He resumed to skim through pages of the files, his smile slowly fading away until there was a sulky,and a sad expression replacing his positive emotions. "This is wrong…" He murmured.

"Then why did you commit these crimes?" Shadow questioned.

Sonic threw the files on the floor before shouting at Shadow. "I DIDN'T! I haven't done a crime in my life! I don't care if you don't believe me,just let me go free! I want to see Tails and Knuckles and Rouge and Cream and," Sonic stopped to catch his breath, "And heck I want to see Amy!"

Shadow had no empathy on his expression, but in the inside he felt slight pity for him. Though he quickly made it vanish when he thought, *My boss is never wrong about people,he did commit these despicable crimes, and he has to pay for them.*

"Please, I want to have a taste of some yummy chili dogs!" Sonic yelled louder than previously. Shadow groaned before asking, "Are you hungry by any chance?"

Sonic was taken aback from this before nodding slowly. "Sort of, I didn't get to eat breakfast this morning...what time is it now?"

Shadow glanced at the clock, "It's 3:25."

"No wonder I'm starving! Foood! Come back to me!"

Shadow fumbled into the same compartment with Sonic's folder before taking a Turkey sandwich. Handing it to Sonic with politeness. "Then here, take it and replenish your digestive system."

Sonic knew Shadow meant to be sincere,but he couldn't help but shudder. "Eww don't talk about our stomachs and stuff. And is there big any chance you have a chili dog in that box thing?" He asked,pointing at the compartment while also noticing Shadow must have accidently knocked over another file.

"Trust me,this is better quality of food then the piles of filth you're going to get. I suggest you start eating now, we will be in our destination in approximately 15 minutes." Shadow said with no hate or annoyance,way different than what the normal Shadow would do. He also didn't notice the file now close to Sonic's sneaker.

Sonic smiled before taking the sandwich,quickly munching on it happily. "Tfmks Shadmf." He managed to say with food in his mouth. Shadow looked away in slight displeasure before nodding. "Don't mention it."

Sonic patted his stomach in content,his tummy happy now that it had some nutrients. *Now that I'm full, I'll just look at the other file next to me. Maybe this is another (but very unlikely) Sonic who is better and cooler than me!* Carefully, he picked up the file from off the floor and tried to open it,to his surprise, the folder was some sort of a hologram, having the colors black and green on it than red and blue like his was.

The other thing was that he couldn't open it, the folder glitched when he tried to turn a page. "Dang it! Why does this thing keep doing weird stuff and why does it have a different color than mine? Is it more special than my folder?" Sonic unintentionally babbled. Shadow instantly turned around,his eyes widening when he saw his prisoner have the corrupted file. "Give that back!"

Shadow snatched the file away from Sonic,stuffing it back where it came from. The blue hedgehog couldn't hear the mumbles from the other, other than just a few grunts.

"Uh,what was that file Shadow?" Sonic asked. The cop didn't reply back,clearly not pleased with date almost being exposed to him.

"Not talking to me?"

*No, I refuse. I quickly made the slight trust I had in you vanish. Good luck in your new life in a jail cell, _hedgehog_.*

Sonic huffed before trying to speak once again. "Hello? Mr.cop?"

Sonic pouted again and crossed his arms, staring directly at Shadow's seat. "Fine don't talk to me! I don't care!" *Why is his so quiet? He was more talkative a moments ago! Did I do something wrong…? Or that's right you did a very sneaky thing. But c'mon! He can't stop talking to me for long, I want to keep talking to him! I need him!* Sonic stopped his thoughts before rephrasing his sentence. *Or I mean...I do need answers on that mysterious file...yeah that's it. I need him for answers...oh boy, this is going to be a long adventure for me.*


	4. Update

So I'm a bit confused on the first review I got. Uh wut? I'm just going to mention that the black arms are the aliens in the game Shadow the hedgehog which are led by black doom,if you didn't know that. I'm going to discontinue this story because I'm just confused on why i got that review,so see ya maybe?


	5. Placed in Jail

"We're here, hedgehog." The ebony hedgehog murmured after he got himself out of the vehicle. Soon enough opening the other car door to see Sonic still having his peach arms crossed to his chest,the pout he had for the rest of the trip was still stuck onto the other's face.

Shadow raised an eye ridge when the usually talkative hedgehog hadn't said a word to him. He didn't say anything by it,only pressing a button,causing the force field to vanish.

Sonic barely noticed and stared at Shadow with the same expression. "Are you waiting for me to throw you over my shoulder once again?" The ebony hedgehog spoke calmly to the other.

"Hmpf!" Sonic turned his head away from Shadow.

"Fine,have it your way." Shadow leaned into the car and, a bit differently than before wrapped his blue sleeved arms around Sonic before leaning backwards.

"Wha!" Sonic yelped when he felt hands around his waist. "Shadow what are you doing!"

"Getting you out of the vehicle since you didn't want to yourself." Shadow said simply, taking the other hedgehog out of the car non threateningly.

"At least give me a warning next time!" Sonic yelled at him before being set down gently on the metal ground. *Wait,metal ground?* For some reason,he tensed when he didn't feel any soil or pieces of green stems. "Wait,where's the grass?" Sonic looked down, and up at Shadow for an explanation.

"There's no grass here, or anything in nature for that matter." The cop replied before somehow making the police car portable in his hand. Carefully placing the now mini vehicle into a thin black box before putting it away.

"How did you do that?" Sonic asked with awe in his voice, forgetting at the moment what he asked about earlier.

"There's a chip located somewhere on my body and the car's, I can make it appear and disappear as I please." Shadow said before focusing his attention on his detained prisoner.

"Cool. Oh dang, uh about my first question. What! How come there's no plant life here!"

Shadow sighed before extended his hand outwards. "Look around hedgehog, do you see anything that is non machinery?" Sonic looked at his surroundings, his rival was right. There was practically nothing that didn't have some parts of metal.

The buildings stretched high up,towering the two hedgehogs from down below. The blue hedgehog could see the almost stale and abnormal sky and the scent of the cold air. Black and a misty dark purple color evaded the sky like it was infected somehow. Sonic's look showed some concern for the planet he was on, Shadow could see that in an instant. *How do the people here survive like this?* "Shadow,you didn't really answer my question you know. Was this place always like this?"

"You have no right to ask questions like that prisoner." Shadow took a quick glance at the sky before gesturing to Sonic, "Now come along, I must escort you to your new home."

Sonic's look to concern quickly changed to annoyance. "Oh yeah? How come you answered my questions in your dumb car with no hesitation then?" His foot tapping onto the ground, making a thud sound that echoed faintly.

"Don't question me,hedgehog. Now follow." Shadow urged the other, thinking to himself why did he answer Sonic's questions back there?

"No way! I'm not going anywhere with you until you answer me! This was funny for a little while but now it's just annoying!" Sonic said with a more raised tone.

"I don't know the answer to your previous question prisoner. You content now?" Shadow answered blandly.

Sonic cocked his head, "What? What do you mean you don't know? You live here,dontcha?" *You gotta be kidding me.* He kept himself from spatting an insult to Shadow, really not fond of being called prisoner again.

"I...hmmmm." Shadow withdraw his response before revealing anything important,which only made Sonic want to press against the topic even more.

"What was that Shadz?" Sonic soon touched his shoulder while leaning in a bit, "I didn't quite hear that." Shadow mumbled something before adjusting himself from contact with him.

"What?"

"It's nothing." Shadow had his lazy expression before grabbing Sonic's wrist quickly.

"Hey!" Sonic exclaimed before trying to wiggle from his grip. "Let go!"

"I've been exhausted from your behavior, allow me to do my job and send you to where you belong." He grumbled.

"Home?"

"Jail."

"I'm not a prisoner! Let me go! For the last time just please explain why is this happening now to me!"

"Enough." Shadow said with more emotion, something felt wrong with himself, ever since he was asked so many questions he'd never thought to himself before Sonic came along, he was felt strange and something else. And he didn't like that. He wanted to resume his duties of a cop.

"Let's go."

~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~

"Shadow what's the matter with you!" Sonic whined when he was being dragged throughout this strange planet. "Why can't you just say this is all a joke?"

The cop held his head with his unoccupied hand, having slight pains from the whole walk with Sonic. "Because this isn't a joke, can't you understand that? I'm not who you think I am,remember?" Sonic went quiet for a moment, releasing a big sigh. He forgotten…*Oh right, this isn't my Shadow..* He perked up before thinking timidly, *Err! The Shadow in my planet that is! I keep forgetting that! Oh how I wouldn't mind a punch from him than being dragged and treated as a bad guy with this Shadow.*

...How was Shadow anyway? Is he getting worse since I assumed he was fine back home? Maybe Rouge is nursing him, I kinda wish I was more caring back there. Maybe helping Rouge would be better than be dragged with this other weird Shadow.*

He gazed at his 'kidnapper', once again In disbelief how similar features could make himself confuse of the whole cop matter.

Shadow soon stopped in his tracks, unintentionally causing Sonic press on his back for a couple of seconds. The flustered hedgehog shoving himself away from him before mustering a quick sorry.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings hedgehog. Even if I pardon you from your foolish mistake." The cop said quietly before staring at a huge facility in front of them.

Sonic placed his hands on his hips before huffing, "Oh my mistake. It was such a huge mistake I just made." He said with obvious sarcasm. He blinked twice when he noticed the prison, it had the same shiny coat of black metal,just like the rest of the planet. What was a bit different was in the surrounding area, 2 motionless robots stood guard in front of the prison. Sonic fighting the urge to spin dash them, as when he raised his fist, Shadow eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked, while fumbling into his pocket.

"Heh oh uh sorry. Habit of mine on trying to destroy robots whenever I see them." Sonic said with a sheepish smile, soon enough lowering his fist.

Shadow had questions on why, but he didn't pressure the other to tell him right now, what was more important was placing Sonic in his jail cell. "Come then." Both of them walking again towards the door. The robots without warning coming back to life when Sonic was at the door.

"Are they supposed to do that?" Sonic asked, smiling at his reflection from the robots. Though he yipped when one brought out a laser gun.

"Yes,of course,they are guards afterall." Shadow responded, showing no interest or emotion when the robot buzzed and beeped loudly.

"Shadow! Do something!"

He sighed before showing his ID to the robot, "This should ease them down."

And it did, the grey machinery nodded in approval before once again resuming to their non moving position. Sonic sighed in relief before being tugged to follow the cop. Shadow scanning the card quickly to finish his objective.

Sonic didn't get a chance to explore or even look at the prison clearly, as soon as he stepped into the prison, he was thrown a bit too harshly into the nearest jail cell. Shadow quickly locking him when Sonic hit the ground on his bottom.

"Hey! Why did you do that?!" Sonic yelled to him,rubbing his bottom slightly.

"Securing you in your cell, I don't want to deal with other prisoners trying to take a bite out of you." Shadow said simply, adjusting his police hat,ready to leave Sonic by himself. "Now if you excuse me,I have to leave."

Sonic quickly got himself on his feet to grasp at the bars, frowning at the other. "Oh no you're not! Release me!"

Shadow already left, whistling on his way to his boss's office.

"I said come back! SHADOW!"

My what a temper he has.* Shadow thought, not knowing how a certain someone had just as much as a temper, maybe even more than Sonic. His steps echoed throughout the prison, almost muffling the sounds of prisoners shouting and pleading to him. His face never changing until he was opening the door of his Boss's office.

"Sir, I have returned."

"Oh finally you came! I couldn't wait much longer for you cop." A voice said with amusement,obviously waiting for Shadow's arrival for a time.

"May I come in,sir?"

"Get in here,cop. I have questions for ya."

~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~

Hands gripped angrily at the bars that kept him from escaping from this awful place. The blue hedgehog kept himself in place for a while, staring at the direction where Shadow left without a care about him!

"When he comes back I'm gonna-"

"Shut your mouth you fool!" A voice blurted rudely to Sonic,who tried to turn his head towards a fellow from his right, avoiding his quills to poke him in the eye.

"Uh,you talking to me?" Sonic replied calmly, a bit taken back that this dirty looking prisoner called him a fool when he just got placed here.

"Who else? Now I'm warning you newbie, please don't try to annoy the cop." The male Mubunion said with a bit of concern. "You won't like it when he's mad."

Sonic rolled his eyes, sure Shadow's temper wasn't perfect,but being afraid of that sounded ridiculous to him. "Pft, I got him angry more times than I can count," He thought for a moment, *Or Mobiun Shadow, but that'll would just make me seem crazy if I tell this dude that.* "And I'm definitely not scared by it."

The prisoner, who looked like a bunny from the dark light shining on them seemed awed by that. "Really? Was it bad?"

"Meh when you get use to it then it's practically funny than bad. Why,haven't he lost his temper here?" Sonic asked, he would be surprised If Shadow didn't.

The bunny shook his head before responding, his torm gloves lazily grasped the solid bars. "No never, he was always so serious and quiet. But his boss always told us he'd be killing us if we didn't obey him and quiet down." He said with a heavy sigh, "But it wouldn't really matter anyway."

Sonic cocked his head to the side, this was another time someone mentioned the boss. He shook his head in denial, "No,Shadow wouldn't kill anybody,now matter how much he's tempted." *I mean,I'm still here.* "Why wouldn't it matter?"

"Because the boss is going to kill us anyway when he's finish doing his project. He's just using his number one cop to obey his wishes." He murmured in dismay. Sonic was shocked at hearing that.

What! I may have to speak with Shadow's boss. He could be trying to manipulate him!* "Project? Say, who is this boss people keep talking about? He doesn't seem like a swell guy."

"Wow really, I haven't noticed." The prisoner said with an annoyed glare, "Yeah he isn't a good guy, he captured every citizen in this entire area for crying out loud. Pretty sure he's enslaved half of the world by now."

Sonic slightly tensed, *Wait, so these folks are not?* "So you're not a criminal?"

"Oh no! The only thing I've done was stepping on the grass, when there was a no stepping on the grass sign. I didn't think it was such a big deal!" He cried, "Nobody here did anything either!"

But I thought there wasn't any grass here??*

Sonic finally started to scan the area, seeing the same dirty smudged faces with grief and sorrow all sitting down on the cold hardened ground. They didn't seem like bad guys either, and the blue hero was a bit of an expert to tell who was innocent are not. That always been a part of his job. He felt pity for them, his gaze softened when he even saw infants and toddlers too in this terrible prison. One kitten crying for its mother.

Sonic had more questions for the male, things he was hearing weren't making sense to him. "So you said the boss enslaved half the people here?" The prisoner nodded slowly before looking down at the floor.

"Oh that's it! I'm going after this guy!" The energy rushing into his veins in an instant soon poofed away when he remembered, he was kept in this cage.

"Shadow! Come back and unlock this cell! It's important!" Sonic started to yell to the ebony cop once again, only this time he wasn't going to stop until Shadow comes back to him.

I have to save these people! And I won't give up or go home until I do!*

~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

The other hedgehog pressed back onto his brown leathered chair, placing his feet on the table in front of his cop. With calmness he stated, "So you asked when I asked for you to do?"

Shadow nodded, having his whole body straightened to give respect to his boss. His boss chuckled at that,loving the respect no doubt.

"My what a good cop you are...how was it anyway?" The hedgehog asked before further making himself comfortable before the others response. Getting himself more into the darkness than in the dim hazed light of the lamp hanging over them.

Shadow slightly frowned before telling the story. "It was not an easy task just like you said sir, but it wasn't a challenge I couldn't do. Right now I placed him in his cell."

His boss laughed in chuckles, Shadow noticing how dark it sounded. "When I see the look on his face! I got him! Once again you make me proud stripes!"

Shadow sighed softly, not really digging the nickname his boss gave him,but he never said anything about it. "I'm glad that I exceeded your expectations, sir."

I can scratch catching prisoner off my list,now I just need to focus on the citizens and the cop. Nothing can go wrong.* He was about to speak before Shadow turned around when he heard a distant voice repeatedly shouting his name.

"My apologies sir, I'll quiet him down." Shadow said quickly before rushing out of the office to confront Sonic. His boss frowned a bit that he didn't bow to him before he left or even let him say *I accept your apology and I grant you permission to go.*

"Hmpf, oh well. He's still in my control,anyhow. Well,since he's here locked up, I should start to begin phase 2.."

That hedgehog is going to get me in trouble,why can't he be silent?* Shadow thought, slightly jogging throughout the hallways,memorizing where each prisoner was in their cell. A sudden realization hit him, *Maybe he got in conflict with another prisoner.* The thought made him run towards the blue hedgie,but definitely not super sonic speed.

~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

"Shhaaaaadoooow…." Sonic's lips slipped out, quickly his throat got tired of shouting the others name and began to softly call out to him.

"I don't think he's going to come for you." The prisoner said softly.

"He will don't you worry. Shadow can't just ignore me!" *Well he would but I won't let him!*

That's what I'm afraid of.* The gloomy prisoner thought to himself before shifting to the corner of his cell when he caught sight of the cop making his way towards Sonic.

"Hedgehog, what's with all the noise?" Shadow asked before kneeling down to have an eye to eye contact with Sonic,who was slightly starting to sit down.

"What do you think? I wanted you to free me not leave me stuck here." Sonic replied with a murmur, softly grasping his neck to maybe decrease the slight ache coming through.

"Was that all? Or was it a prisoner who disturbed you?" Shadow once again questioned,his gaze darting towards the male bunny the hero was talking to earlier. Once he made eye contact with his captor he yipped and shuffled even farther to the corner to avoid any punishment from the cop.

Sonic shook his head quickly, waving his one hand in denial. "No no! He didn't do anything to me Shadow, honest." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice, seeing as he almost thought that Shadow was being...well maybe protective of him? *Or is that just a stupid hope, or too strong of a word? Either way, he did seem mad for a split second.*

Shadow grunted when he saw Sonic's foolish smile from the one question. "So was that really the only thing you were ripping your throat for." He stood up before placing his hand on the solid wall, "You made me leave my boss without any consent to just come to this?"

Sonic chuckled, "Why else?...Wait boss?" He instantly frowned before standing up himself. "Why were you with that no good hedgehog!"

"It's none of your concern blue one. And seeing as I just left him with no hesitation I must go back to discuss some things."

"Well I'm not going to let you go then! Shadow he's not a nice guy!" Sonic insisted, gripping the bars once again in frustration. *Oh please chaos this conversation will go fast so I can take care of the chump!*

Shadow softly growled, too soft for Sonic or the prisoner to hear. "He's not a bad person if that's what you're implying! I must return back." He said before turning his back on Sonic to walk back to his boss's office.

"He so is! Come back and talk to me, you're being used!" Sonic shouted, "He captured the citizens here with no explanation or reason,Shadow!"

Shadow turned to him with a not so amused glare. "That's a lie, all of these people are guilty over something hedgehog,like you." He didn't hear the soft whimpers from his prisoners, as Sonic could tell,they were afraid of Shadow. Which only made Sonic more determined to sort this mess out, and to give his *friend* a clean reputation.

"I'm telling the truth! I can prove it if you release me. I promise I won't try to escape." Sonic said calmly,sounding genuine.

"You promise huh?" The cop asked, considering the idea of proving who was the higher ranking and higher intelligence from the two, it was himself right?

The blue hedgehog nodded and out of nowhere extending his peach arm from between the cell bars to only stick out his pinky finger. "I promise, and to say that I'm really being truthful...it's going to be a pinky promise!" Sonic said, trying to sound serious,but to the cop it sounded like a child exclaiming something to their caretaker.

He looked strangely at Sonic then down at his pinky waving at him,as if wearing for his response. "What are you doing?" Shadow said with a sigh.

"Like a said we have to pinky promise! Do you know what that is? It's a more uh a promisey way than a regular promise! C'mon just give me your pinky and touch it with mine!" Sonic chirped.

"You are a strange one aren't you? Fine if it gets you content that you'll soon find out that you're wrong." Shadow hesitantly extended his pinky finger towards Sonic, not knowing that every prisoner,or I guess citizen were staring at them curiously. What on Mobus were they doing?

As soon as his pinky made contact with Sonic's, the blue ones gloved pinky curled to his,intertwining their smallest fingers. Shadow wasn't sure how to make of this,but Sonic smiled at how confused he was. It made him think once again about the ebony hedgehog. *I never did this with Mobiun Shadow.. it's kinda cute how he reacted!...wait...what?*

The two were just staring blankly at each other,not sure what to do now since Sonic was the one mainly staring, and Shadow thinking on what to do now.

"Ok we made our…*pinky promise, if you don't mind as to release my finger?"

"Oh right! Uh here you go!" Sonic quickly released Shadow's finger, waiting patiently when Shadow was unlocking his cell door. And when he did, Sonic leaped out with a short laugh before landing on his hands,his legs in the air.

"Woohoo! Freedom! Well,kinda!" Sonic chided. Shadow rolled his crimson eyes at him before placing his hands on his waist, Sonic it weird he wasn't crossing his arms like the original Shadow did,but he shook the thought from his mind. "Alright, now tell me why you think these prisoners are innocent."

"Ok then!"

"Well?"

Sonic looked at him with a sheepish smile, "I don't really have solid evidence."

~~~~~~~Author's note~~~~~

 **Since I saw how a bit of people didn't want me to discontinue this story,then I guess I can still keep going with it. I just don't know for how long or if I'm going to complete it since I really don't got that many hearts,bookmarks,or feedback. So if anyone is still reading then thank you for taking the time to read this story of mine. Please heart,bookmark, and review so I know people still like this story and if I should keep going with it. Thank you.**


End file.
